Hanging Here For You
by Nephyrwynn
Summary: What would you do to keep your savior? That is the same question Draco askes himself. When Draco betrays a certain witch's trust, he finds himself thrown into his own purgatory of memories and one moment to bring it all together. Betrayal&Love intertwine
1. Only One to Save Me

  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters (though I wish I did) they belong to J.K Rowling and assoc. Also "Hanging by a Moment" is the property of Lifehouse (I love this song) any ways cut the crap on with our featured presentation_  
  
****

****

**Outside of Hogwarts  
**  
the rain seemed to pound like a drum. A dull steady rhythm. There sat Draco Malfoy, the pride and joy of the house of Slytherin.

He waited there, all night for her to come. She was late. Hermione Granger, the only great love of his life, the girl who was always punctual. A swarm of thoughts invaded his mind like poisoned darts, he stayed there.

_"What has happened to me?"_ Draco whispered to the unforgiving wind.

As if waiting for the wind to answer back, he continued to look into the icy darkness that he had succumbed to. The inky depths of his soul were no longer what they used to be. He was no longer simply numb to the world, his heart no longer intertwined with darkness, no simply intertwined with love.  
  
_"Love, funny to think I would ever know it, Where are you Hermione? Come to me."_ he lamented as a single teardrop dared fall onto the wet earth mingling with the steady drum of the rain.

Draco pondered on this; he let that tear fall with no guilt, it left with no bitterness, only the meek sadness of his heart. That one single tear alone represented nearly two years of a pure love, a strange union of light and dark, love and hate, pureblood and muggle. So far the best two years of his life.

He had sent her a simple note, more of a heartfelt plea. She had refused to talk to him for the past week, it was an inescapable void. He suffered, sardonically he laughed_," Ha, the only one who had saved me, and the only one to condemn me". _

The wind seemed to mock him in its ferocity, the rain was now stinging his already numb body. Oh to feel her warmth, no sooner had he pondered it he saw her coming. Like a beam of hope and light she emanated warmth the cold lump of Draco's body.

She looked stern, determined, but her eyes betrayed her. Draco knew those mahogany eyes, the very eyes that saved him from his former self, the eyes that spoke to him with no words, her soul.

She looked sad, more than that, a multitude of things betrayal, anger, hurt, things that Draco was not used to seeing in her often kind eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione stated very flatly and seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"I want you Hermione, that's all just tell me and I will do it" Draco said looking down. In all his years he had never felt so desolate, he had nothing to lose but her, his very soul. He needed to change; he would do simply anything for her even die.  
  
_"Desperate for changing, Starving for truth."_  
  
"Draco, no you already had me. I gave you my heart and all my love and you will always have that but..." Hermione started. She avoided his stormy eyes; she knew that looking into them would be her demise.

"DON"T talk like that, there is no but, Hermione, you have my heart and more, and I do not yet truly have yours. But we love each other, that's what matters", Draco pleaded.

Hermione stiffened, he knew she wouldn't be won easily, damn that Gryffindor spirit, he quickly took that back, that's what he loved about her, her unrelenting moxie and spirit.  
  
For the first time Hermione looked Draco straight in the eye, face to face with the only man she has and could love. He didn't know the power he wielded over her, he was her weakness, her only flaw and boy did she love that flaw.

Hermione Granger, top student, confused and torn over emotions. Her eyes teared up, for the first time she actually let the pain go, she let it out and with that she revealed herself. Brown to silver, earth to air stared at each other in an intense silence until it was interrupted.  
  
"Draco, for the past week I have mentally tormented myself, with memories and such, yet you have no idea what damage you have done. It was deep _and it hurt_. You have such an effect over me; it is what makes me weak. I have tried to stand strong too long."

"I love you too much and it scares me, the other night I gave you something, something sacred, and you took it for granted..." Hermione staggered and nearly choked on her very words, "the minute I told you, you ABANDONED ME, and you said you would never desert me for anything not even for the world and you..."

At this she couldn't take it any longer and she simply ran. She ran away from Draco, away from her pain, away into the icy wet darkness.

Draco stood there dumbfounded, confused, he didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. Like it was the most natural thing He knew what to do, he knew exactly what to do. He ran after her, as fast as his legs would take him....  
  
"_I'm closer to where I started. Chasing after you."_


	2. Chasing After You

**Okay folks heres the next chapter Thank you to those who reviewed, I look foward to more. By the way there is a point to this story. but it will come later now on with the story**  
  
_Previously.....  
  
He ran as fast as his legs would let him...  
  
"Closer to where I started, Chasing after you"  
_

Hermione bounded like the wind across the darkness, she only followed her heart. Then again last time she did that she got into this mess.  
  
**_Hermione's POV  
  
Im so stupid, I should just stop, but it would only make me weaker. Theres no way I can go back even If I would be alone... Well not entirely. In a few short months I wont be entirely Alone. thats only If i don't change my mind. God Help ME!!! Its so dark and cold, I'm tired,. Why couldn't it be easier...  
  
End of POV_**  
  
Hermione continued to bound oblivious to the swift footsteps of Draco. Draco's heart pounded like it never had before, no wait check that, not like it did nearly two weeks ago, the best night of his life.

He ran faster for her, like his life depened on it he ran in the darkness not caring if he collapsed. In the distance he could hear the faint rustle of Hermione's cloak and the slosh of the mud that thickly enlaid the ground. He ran faster to her.  
  
_**Draco's POV  
  
I will get to her no matter what. How could I have been so stupid, I know why , because I was scared, and stupid. Stupid Draco Andrew Malfoy thats what I always was, that was me only excuse, No More, I HEAR HEROh GOD I SEE HER  
  
End of POV**_  
  
"HERMIONE WAIT", Draco yelled into the wind. His effort seemed in vain she only seemed to run faster. LIke a mad woman she ran, only to escape, she had to escape. Suddenly Hermione fell.

Out of nowhere she tripped. Draco quickly noted her disappearance when he saw her body splayed across the ground.  
  
"HERMIONE NO!!!!", he quickly ran to her side. The rain seemed to subside only a little. Draco could make out a small razor line of blood on her lip. She didn't move at all but she was still breathing. It was nearly pitch black outside but he could make out the castle lights in the distance, however, it was too far she needed to get out of the rain.

Draco picked Hermione up effortlessly.

"Your so stupid Hermione", he whispered into her soaked hair.

He didn't realize how close they were to the quidditch pitch. A thought came across his mind, the broom shed of course it was dry in there. As he carried her he thought of the many ways he could approach her. Practicing each one.

"_Lumos"_ he muttered. He immediately looked down and saw her peaceful expression. At least he knew he wasn't dreaming. As they reached he broomshed, he was relieved that it wasn't locked _"Stupid Gryffindors"_ he muttered. They were the last ones to have practice, thank god to their stupidity he pondered.  
  
Draco cleared a small area on the floor and performed a drying spell for both of their soaked clothes. The rain was beating down even harder on the shed roof. Suddenly Hermione started to stir.

As if she suddenly came crashing down to earth her eyes flew open. She found her self staring into the silvery pools that only earlier she swore would be her demise  
  
_"Im falling even more in love with you, letting go to all I've held onto"_

__

__

_Flashback  
  
They had laid together on the bed in a moment of silent contemplation. Both tired and sweaty from their previous excursions.  
  
__**Draco's POV  
  
What am I doing here? This isn't right, but it is right moron you belong here like this. I can't be here I have to go and think about this. What will everybody say, no what will Hermione say? I don't know what to do,I just need to be alone and think about it. I can't be here. End of POV  
**  
As Hermione fell asleep contently Draco just stared at her, it was all he could do. Draco laid there for what seemed like hours just thinking about the past events that happend. Draco as if suddenly inspired by his thoughts got up and quietly left Hermione there sleeping with no idea as to what was going on.  
  
End of flash back_

"GET AWAY FROM ME MALFOY!", Hermione screamed venomously. As she tried to muster her strength to get up she couldn't , she was still too weak from her fall.

Draco looked at her precariously, in more hurt than contempt. He had not heard that come from her since 5th year.

It was a sign of so many things. Within those intense moments Draco couldn't take it any longer. With his new fury he roughly took Hermione by the shoulders and looked at her just as eqaully venomously.

"You want to call me_ Malfoy_, Hermione?"he said in a chillingly low voice as he shook her quite hard, "I guees you must have forgot what that means, to be a Malfoy" he literally hissed. " Do you want to go back to that? DO YOU? ANSWER ME HERMIONE?" He nearly screamed.  
  
Hermione averted her glance away from him, like she was blocking out what his very words were.

"Okay GRANGER, you want to play it like that huh? I guess you don't like answering to Hermione, so lets try a different aproach, I asked you if you want to go back to how it was, now answer me MUDBLOOD" he said looking at her nearly screaming.

The moment those words left his lips he regretted it.  
  
SMACK!!! was the only reply Draco got to his question. Hermione punched him on his face with every ounce of strength she had in her body. "FUCK YOU MALFOY!!" Hermione was now on her feet screaming at him.

Draco sat there clutching his jaw in disbelief and in remorse . Hermione lowered her voice to a deathly whisper, a tone that could chill the dead,

"_You want my answer, How dare you try to pin it on me, who is the one who left? you answer me this MALFOY."  
_  
Like a vulture she circled around Draco. " I didn't do anything but give you everything and risk everything for you, I lost so much because of you Draco... I risked my friends, my family, hell if you want to throw it in my fucking life too.."

Upon hearing this Draco got up and stared at her in the eye. His eyes were now tearing up, something that has never really happened to him.  
  
"YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO SACRIFICED? YOU MUST BE UTTERLY SELFISH OR BLIND! I LITERALLY GAVE UP MY FAMILY FOR YOU HERMIONE!!", Draco lost all control tears were now flowing freely.

"_I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
_

"I CHANGED EVERY THING I KNEW FOR YOU, I LET GO OF YEARS OF HABITS ALMOST EVERYTHING FAMILIAR IN MY LIFE FOR YOU! So don't tell me about sacrificing Hermione because I have already done that" Draco nearly whispered the last line.  
  
Hermione was now the one who was dumbfounded, in all her time she had never seen Draco Malfoy cry so freely over anything. She resisted the itch to hold him so that they could cry together.

It wasn't that easy. She was still confused and angry. It didn't help that she had to tell him something but she couldn't just yet. She was still deciding if she would ever tell.

Draco knew that he let go, he was tired of the charades and the games. A multitude of alien feelings were coursing through his body. He let so many things in his life get away because of his silence, because often times he refused to fight of beg. This time would be different. She wasn't getting away so quickly.

They both stood there looking at each other in silent contemplation. Simply waiting for one to speak first. Through both of their minds, unbeknowst to each other, was the same thought.... how it had come to this moment. Every event within the past 2 years that brought them together to this very moment.....

**Well there you go. this isn't the end though. Actually this is going to be much different and much longer than I expected. so keep coming back for updates and REVIEW PLEASE!! for every 1 minute it takes to write 1 review it makes 3 hours of my unbridled joy!!! By the way in case you curious this is sorta a prelude to their relationship history.....HEHEHEHEHE this will be fun. I know its abit heavy but well n/m the next chap coming soon =)  
  
Click here for a free smile and virtual hug!! I  
  
_I_  
  
****_I  
  
I  
  
I  
_  
I**


	3. Prelude to a Long year

**Thank you to those who reviewed, as a note the character's personalities may seem a bit OC , that's only because they have grown and developed through their experiences ,but that will be covered. Anyways on with the story...**  
  
**( NEW UPDATE) I know Order of the Phoenix came out, I wrote this before that so please bear with that and assume nothing ever happened. Ill update it so it is correct !!**  
  
_6th Year Hogwarts..._  
  
Hermione stepped onto platform 9 3/4 with nothing but high hopes. . She scanned the platform for the flaming red hair of the Weasly's. BOOOM!!!,

A loud explosion ringed through the platform, followed by, now red with fury as she continued to scold Fred and George. Fred and George looked at each other mischeiviously when George spoke up.  
  
"But mum, I'm not George I'm Fred. Jeez woman and you call us our mum..", George said while shaking his head.  
  
WHACK!! Molly lightly whacked George on the shoulder with her purse,"Fred's left eye brow is bushier than the other, and he is a bit more in shape", Molly said matter of factly, and everyone shut up.  
  
Ginny was snickering to the side while, Harry and Ron backed away slowly from the scene. Hermione hadn't seen them all summer since the death of Sirius. An uneasy acceptance was present but they tried to make the most of it/ Her glance went from Ron and then to Harry and her mouth dropped. Ron had chopped through his hair, It also seemed that he gained a bit more weight on his lanky form.

Harry on the other hand, she couldn't even describe the change, his hair was very much in need of a proper hair cut but still ruffled and unkempt. On top of that he was not as scrawny, it actually looked as if he ate better over the summer holidays.

Ron spotted Hermione first and ran to her. He started tickling her; in the meantime Harry stalked over to the side and stated tickling her too. Hermione was thrashing about and laughing at the same time, this only seemed to make them do it even more.  
  
"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, Hermy", Ron said teasingly "Ha,ha, ha, don't, ha ha ha call me th... STOP!! hahahahaha", she nearly screamed with laughter. "You know you love it HERMY!", now Harry joined in. "hahahaha IM GOING TO HEX YOU IN...HAHA Next week. HAHA ONLY GRAWP CAN CALL ME THAT HAHA"  
  
All of Hermione's thrashing caused them to all fall over. They layed in crumpled heap laughing uncontrollably, oblivious to all the people around them staring. It was Hermione who noticed first that they weren't in a very complimenting position on the floor. Suddenly there was a flash. Before they could even collect themselves there was Draco Malfoy hovering over them with a camera.  
  
"My, My, My, Granger couldn't wait to get on top of weasel and wonder boy, and you being a prefect no less" Draco drawled, dangling the picture above her head, "My my what would Umbridge Say, Hmm Potter I think Ministry will love this...." Before he could finish Harry tried to lunge for Draco when Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"Don't you have to bounce some where ferret face?," Hermione asked smugly

"Sorry, I don't believe mudbloods were acknowledged to speak thank you",

It was now Hermione's turn to be mad.  
  
**_Hermione's POV  
  
I'm going to kill him, hex him oh my gosh Im, going to.. No Herm, you have more control and class than that. I STILL WANT TO GET HIM, no your a prefect remember Herm, you want to be head girl someday right? UGH WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO RIGHT!! okay..  
  
End of POV_  
**  
Hermione straightened up to her full height of 5' 3 and threw Draco a condescending glance. "And I don't believe that spoiled, inbred ferrets whose fathers are in Azkaban were acknowledged to respond, I'm sorry Ferret Boy but we have other more important engagements, have a nice day."

She turned on her heel and took Harry and Ron firmly by the arm to the train,

"Lets go, Oh ya Malfoy by the way..," she flipped her hair and turned to face him, "About that picture, keep it, its as close to humanity than you could ever hope to have." She walked with them to the train with extra bounce to her step.  
  
Draco Malfoy, stood there completely enfuriated and at the same time dumbfounded.  
  
**_Draco's POV_**

**_ NOBODY DOES THAT TO ME!! she just did stupid, SHUT UP. Im going to get her, she will NOT get away with this. Im not an inbred, How dare she insult my father, she will pay HA watch Herimone Granger just Watch I will put you in your place. Ugh she's disgusting! End of Pov  
_**  
They found their usual compartment occupied by two first years but they didn't really mind it. Hermione took the seat by the window and just sighed. She couldn't believe that she actually pulled that off. Sure she had slapped him but this time she could tell she hit it home.

A wide grin creeped its way on her face, she just made him feel like an idiot. Harry and Ron just stared at her for nearly 10 minutes before even saying anything. "What's wrong?"She questioned noting the silence.

Looking between Harry and Ron they just sat there. A weird little grin was starting to creep onto Harry's face. "There's nothing wrong Herm, that was just..." "ABSOLUTELY BLOODY AMAZING!" Ron interjected. Ron gave her a hearty pat on the back, "That's one to put in the Hall of Fame along with such moments as "The Slap" and "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'",

With that the whole compartment burst with laughter. The first years scuttled out of the compartment, convinced that the three 6th Years were mad.  
  
Ron now looked at Hermione curiously, he had noticed a slight change in her when he saw her, being one of her best friend's he noticed certain things as did Harry. "Herm, umm did you gain a little weight over the summer?" he just blurted out. Taken aback Hermione didn't know what quite how to respond.

She had to get all new clothes and robes for this year since last years clothes were much to small for her now. She didn't really pay too much attention to it until now however. Then it clicked. Her father wouldn't let her out of the house without practically 4 layers of clothing. While her mother kept feeding her vegetables all summer.

"Hermione, take off your robe so we can have a look at you" Said Harry Hesitating a little, Hermione took off her black robes. That day she had worn a pair of regular muggle jeans with a burgundy shirt, it was nothing spectacular. As soon as the robe came down both of their jaws slightly dropped. "Well, what is it?!", she stood there fidgiting waiting for their answer. "Its just that??, maybe you should keep your robe on", Ron again blurted.He seemed very confused and addled. "Don't worry about Ron, its just that your not as slender and skinny I mean you just look different, more different. you were last year,its okay no problem , hes just not used to it thats all", explained Harry.

Hermione just stood there looking between them not sure whether to be flattered or insulted until it occured to her. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT RONALD BILIUS WEASLY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER??!!", she said, her face was now pink,"WELL?" Now she was known for having a very bad temper. They were afraid to say the wrong thing.. "Uh uh no not at all we were just saying you look different, thats all, uh uh look don't worry just Uh.."Ron was now stuttering trying to explain himself.

Hermione had enough of it, she gathered her robes and stormed out of the room. On her way out she nearly knocked the candy cart over. She stormed over to the next compartment over and took a seat fuming in her anger.  
  
"What are you doing here mudblood", a lazy drawl asked from the otherside of the room.

"Well isn't today my lucky day", she thought to herself. She just ignored him. "This is disgusting, you don't deserve to have the privilege of breathing the same air as me, no less the same room, ugh" his face wrinkled into a slight sneer."Let me guess, wonder boy broke up with you and you finally realized how worthless you are to society and weasel?. At this Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, tell me this if mudbloods are so inferior and worthless, why is it that my marks are outstandingly higher than your own, and you are a pureblood?", Her face was calm and tranquil not a single sign of anger. That made 2 for Hermione none for Draco, she was on a roll.  
  
"You know what they say about overachievers Granger? They try to overcompensate for the fields they lack in?", It was now his turn to belittle her, he walked over to her and became level with her ear, in a very low calm voice, "Unlike, you mudblood, I don't need to prove myself to anybody, frankly I could give a shit less what filth like you do, But I will warn you, cross me again you little Mudblood bitch and I will not hesitate to show you your true place in my world." Draco walked away silently out of the compartment feeling very good about himself.  
  
Silently Hermione sat there for the duration of the train ride, with silent tears. First she was fat now she was worthless.

However, she knew better than that , she wouldn't let that inbred ferret get to her, too late he already did. Thoughts of how many ways she could impale him on a stake drifted through her mind. This was going to be a LONG YEAR.

Well here you go the next chap will be coming up soon =) Review =0 =) =)


End file.
